


再揭幕的狂欢宴

by kara_e



Series: 犬的战斗法则番外 [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 双枪四五四，费迪亚德x枪哥x刷子，刷子x枪哥x奥伊辛，费迪亚德x奥斯卡，刷子x奥斯卡，枪哥x费迪亚德





	

[FATE][犬的战斗法则番外][NP]再揭幕的狂欢宴

序

阳光洒在结实的肌肤上，蓝发的英灵皱皱鼻子，把头埋进身边另一个人的手臂中，显然是为了躲避阳光的侵扰。嘴里无意识的发出不满的咕哝声，蓝色的脑袋又埋得更深了些。而被他霸占了手臂的人不自觉的将臂弯收紧，圈住更加往阴影中钻的家伙。  
“你确定不要叫醒他们？”  
奥斯卡用手肘戳了戳站在身边的奥伊辛，后者摇摇头。  
“让他们接着睡吧。反正迟早还是会在什么地方碰面的。”  
有点不甘心的看了和蓝色脑袋凑在一起的黑发青年一眼，奥斯卡克制住自己才没有走过去拍醒睡得混然不觉的两人。  
显然他的想法完全被旁边高大的金发青年看在眼里，费迪亚德的嘴角上挂着玩味的笑容，奥伊辛的话让他想到了今后可能出现的更多可能性。他觉得以后自己会增加拜访菲奥娜的英灵们永生之地的次数，但愿那群人对与自己有关的传说耳熟能详。这会成为方便他出入的敲门砖，给他省去不少麻烦，当然也会带来更多的乐子。而这种乐子，对他来说算得上是去拜访棕色头发的青年之前不错的热身运动。  
奥斯卡察觉到了停留在自己身上的视线。昨晚的记忆一股脑的涌回他的脑子里。棕发的青年微微扬起脸，用挑衅的眼神回瞪着嘴角上挂着微笑的凯尔特英灵。  
某种意义上昨晚他的确是输了，但他们都相信昨晚绝不会是最后一次，奥斯卡总有机会扳回来，而费迪亚德则非常乐于让他试试看。  
即便是当年的狂欢宴恐怕也比不上昨晚的混乱程度。而归根究底始作俑者正是仗着自己外表年龄最年轻而挑起狂乱之宴的奥斯卡。

上

最初只是五个属于不同时代的凯尔特人在喝酒聊天，就像他们曾经光辉的过往一样。

一杯杯美酒伴着笑声让英灵们的肌肤染上略带醉意的绯红色。逐渐升温的皮肤开始渴望酒精之外的刺激。库丘林坐在壁炉边的地摊上，而房间的另一个主人靠坐在他的腿上。前者正用手指卷着同居人柔软的短发。赤色的眼瞳越过迪卢姆多，与另一道饱含着欲望与挑战的目光相遇。  
库丘林挑了挑眉，显然迪卢姆多的弟子拥有如同传说中一样过人的胆识，不管是在战场上还是情场上。  
没有将视线移开，奥斯卡从沙发上站起身来到迪卢姆多的身前。  
眼神依旧锁定在库丘林的脸上，他伸出手，抬起迪卢姆多的下颌，用拇指摩梭着对方的嘴唇，然后将自己的嘴唇印了上去。  
舌尖刚刚触碰到唇齿间便失去了目标。将迪卢姆多揽在怀中的库丘林对他扯出一个怀有威胁意味的笑容，低头吻上自己的爱人。  
酒精让迪卢姆多放松了一贯的矜持，熟悉的嘴唇与气息使得他自然而然的含住侵入唇间的舌尖吮吸，双臂环上对方的脊背加深这个吻。用舌尖与嘴唇爱抚着彼此，逐渐加重的呼吸昭示出欲望已经被点燃并且蔓延开来。

坐在两人身侧的金发英灵嘴角上挂着暧昧的笑意将刚刚在三人间传递的情绪看在眼里。他鲜少见到库丘林展示出对什么人的独占欲。在他的记忆中，被众人所倾慕的厄尔斯特的大英雄从不需要将目光停留在同一个人身上。他所获得的选择太多，多到让他连产生独占欲的机会都没有。所以，他在此刻表现出的态度让金发的挚友产生了一丝好奇的心情。

结束这个宣示所有权的吻，抬起眼来的库丘林刚好对上了奥斯卡不甘的眼神。

在场的五个凯尔特人都知道接下来将要发生些什么，但只有奥伊辛一个人感到了一丝不安。他不是没有经历过狂欢宴，只是这样剑拔弩张而又满溢着欲望的状况可并不是那么常见。卷入其中的又都是他最亲近的人，这更加让他有些不知所措。也许唯一该庆幸的是他依旧坐在沙发上，略微远离荷尔蒙浓度最高的那一小块地毯。

或许该让眼前的状况变得更加有趣一点，这个想法如实的呈现在费迪亚德的行动中。揽过库丘林的肩膀，在对方询问的目光中噙上他的嘴唇。不同于刚刚与迪卢姆多之间缠绵热情的吻，他与费迪亚德之间更像是唇齿间的争斗。啃咬远多过舌头的爱抚，即便是嘴唇因此而充血也不会有任何一方后退。这是介于暴力与情爱之间，只属于费迪亚德的吻。  
显然迪卢姆多的反应达到了金发的英灵所期待的效果。嘴唇尚未从对方的温度上离开，他便被超乎他想象的力道拉开，取代他的位置的黑发青年眼中流露着不常见的愠怒。

“你激怒了我的小鹿，亲爱的挚友。”  
似真似假的抱怨在费迪亚德耳朵中自动转化为“你这唯恐天下不乱的家伙这次干得好”。拍拍库丘林的肩膀，将一个吻落在他的后颈上。  
“我以为安抚他是你的工作，还是你希望我出手？”  
如果不是被迪卢姆多拉着滚倒在地毯上，费迪亚德毫不怀疑刚才的提议会让自己挨上库丘林一拳，就算没有一拳也至少是一排牙印。  
丢给笑得一脸得逞的挚友一个“敢出手就做掉你”的眼神，蓝发的英灵一个翻身将热情的爱人压在身下。

在刚刚的纠缠中被扯掉大半扣子的衬衫现在挂在迪卢姆多的双臂上，将起伏的胸膛与结实的腹肌袒露在库丘林的面前。  
帮助爱人从衣服的束缚中解脱出来，而他背后的费迪亚德也趁机替他解决掉了身上的衣物。面对他疑惑的眼神，费迪亚德耸耸肩膀。  
“放心，我不会对你的小鹿出手，但我可没说过不对你做些什么。”  
突然压低的嗓音凑到他耳边，金发扫过他的颈侧。  
“相信你的身体也不会拒绝我。”  
蓝发英灵的呼吸因为费迪亚德的话而停滞了一瞬，主动环上他腰间的双腿将他从该怎么教训一下得意洋洋的友人的思考中拉了出来。

也许是因为酒精，更多的或许是因为受到了费迪亚德的挑衅，鲜少在他人面前展现出情欲的黑发英灵此刻采取了主动。抬手拉下爱人的脖颈继续刚才意犹未尽的吻。紧贴在一起的赤裸躯体将欲望忠实的反馈给对方。贴在库丘林腹部的肉刃随着彼此摩擦的身体而更加鼓胀起来。  
同样的，蓝发的英灵自己的肉刃顶端也一直在紧致的臀部上摩擦着。让他感到难耐的不仅仅是来自于迪卢姆多热情的回应，还有在他背后舔吻着的嘴唇与撩拨着他身上的敏感点的另一双手。  
缠绵的吻到缺氧，抬起头来用手指摩娑着迪卢姆多的嘴唇。微微肿起的唇瓣接纳了他的手指，将其含在口中吮吸起来。金色的眼瞳因为燃烧的欲望而被一层水汽所覆盖，此刻正透过那层氤氲望着他。像是整个灵魂都被那片蒙了薄雾的金色吸引进去一样，他不知道来自背后的爱抚是什么时候停止的，直到坏心眼的挚友将装着黄油的玻璃碗贴在他脸上。

“我觉得你或许需要这个。”  
“别告诉我刚才吃饭的时候你就注意到了这东西还有其他用处。”  
“你总是那么了解我，亲爱的挚友。光凭这一点我也不想把你让给别人。”

库丘林的肘击漏了空，他并没有用力，当然也没指望真的打到对方。目前他手里有更值得他注意的事。  
从碗里挖出块黄油放在手心里等待它被体温化开。依旧在啃咬吮吸着他的手指的迪卢姆多看起来比他还要迫不及待。  
他知道自己忍耐不了多久，不管是液体还是固体，黄油都能起到不错的效果。  
将半融化的乳黄色小块推进爱人的穴口，随之探入的手指在黄油的润滑下并没有受到什么阻碍便轻松地滑了进去。  
块状的黄油并没有给迪卢姆多带来太多不适感，随着进出的手指，越来越多的油脂被手指带出穴口，淌到他的大腿内侧。擦过敏感点的指腹让他的喉咙中发出低哑的呜咽声，手指揪住了身下的地毯。

在情色的油脂与皮肤摩擦的滑腻声与黑发英灵的喘息声中，突然加入了一声短促的呻吟。  
在迪卢姆多体内拓展的手指暂时停了下来，库丘林扭过头瞪着笑得一脸得逞的挚友。  
“别停下，我亲爱的挚友，你看你的小鹿已经等得有些不耐烦了。”  
即便是这么说着，费迪亚德的手指并没有停下来，刚刚拿来的黄油并不仅仅是因为库丘林需要，他自己也会将其充分利用起来。  
“你这家伙……啊……”  
“我说了别停下。”

继续准备工作的库丘林显然缺少了之前的顺畅感，费迪亚德像他自己一样了解他的身体。插入的手指恰到好处的刺激着甬道内略微凸起的那一点。对于节奏的掌控让蓝发的英灵觉得虽然自己在拓展着迪卢姆多的后穴，但每一次抽插都像是作用在了自己身上一样。

“瑟坦达……已经可以了。”  
迪卢姆多的声音因为欲望而变得低哑，原本就性感的鼻音在混了水声之后变得更加充满诱惑力。

抽出手指将手上的黄油胡乱的涂在自己的肉刃上然后深深埋入那炙热的甬道。与此同时，后穴被充满的感觉让库丘林的呻吟声与迪卢姆多的混在一起。  
“我想你们应该能在我身下演奏出悦耳的音符。”  
“你要是不闭嘴信不信我一脚把你踹出去。”  
“你舍不得的，我的挚友。”  
库丘林的抗议声在中途便变了调，被单音节所取代。

最开始有些混乱的节奏随着三个人加重的喘息声而逐渐协调起来。每一次费迪亚德的挺进都让埋入迪卢姆多后穴内的肉刃进入得更深。  
前后的敏感点都被充分刺激到的兴奋感让库丘林陷入几近失神的状态，完全凭着本能一次次将欲望埋入爱人的体内。  
舔吻着他的后颈的费迪亚德越过他的肩膀看向半闭着金瞳的迪卢姆多，后者虽然注意到了那促狭的笑容，但完全没有余力去有所回应。

炙热的肉刃贴上黑发英灵的嘴唇，刚刚被库丘林抢走了一切主动权的奥斯卡已经无法满足于仅仅做一个旁观者的程度。  
肿胀的欲望提醒他这是一场由他所挑起的盛宴，而自己绝对不能成为缺席者。  
“看来你的挑战者也有些迫不及待了，大度一点让你的小朋友安慰他一下怎么样，亲爱的挚友？”  
事实上在本能的驱使下，迪卢姆多已经舔吻上因为兴奋而微微颤抖的肉刃。

转头瞄了一眼看热闹不嫌事大的费迪亚德，库丘林前倾着身体，伸手抓过奥斯卡的T恤领子，把挑战者拉近到自己面前，舌尖舔过对方的下唇，接着印上一个满怀挑衅的吻。  
“他是我的，你只要记住这一点就够了，小子。”

蓝发英灵的举动使得他的欲望更加深入身下炙热的甬道，被不断摩擦着敏感点的迪卢姆多的呻吟声被口里吞入的肉刃压抑在喉咙中。颤抖的喉咙给予奥斯卡超乎想象的刺激，仰起头吞咽的喉结刚好给了库丘林再次袭击的机会。牙齿啃咬的力道足够在皮肤上留下齿痕但不至于流血的程度。  
湿热的触感在库丘林的脊背上蔓延开来。一路啃咬到后颈的费迪亚德含住他的耳垂，牙齿在上面缓慢的摩梭着。  
“你这种样子简直诱人得让我都觉得嫉妒了，我的挚友。”  
随着话音重重挺入的肉刃迫使库丘林从奥斯卡的脖颈上松开口，再次被卷回欲望的狂潮。

唯一尚未被卷入的英灵此刻陷入前所未有的混乱中。在这番声色皆备的美景中，奥伊辛理所当然的起了反应。鼓胀的分身将他从库丘林那里借来的牛仔裤绷紧到极为不适的程度。  
手像是遵从着别人的意愿一样隔着硬挺的布料揉搓着炙热的肉刃。  
远远不够。  
他知道自己正在渴求的东西不仅仅是这种程度而已。即便是隔着半个客厅，他也能够嗅到从正纠缠在一起的四个凯尔特人身上散发出的麝香味。正是这种难以抗拒的气息诱惑着他的手将肉刃从拉链下解放出来。隐隐的羞耻感与滚烫的欲望在他的头脑中翻滚着，扯碎的理性在手掌握住肉刃的那一刻被丢到了一旁。上下揉搓着茎身的节奏在不经意间与库丘林挺动的频率重叠在一起，口中仿佛尝到男性的咸涩味。舔舔干燥的嘴唇，指腹在呤口擦过，将渗出的体液涂抹在肉刃上，继续欣赏眼前正在上演的活色声香。

纠缠在一起的四个人显然已经无法分心在意自己正在被人观察这件事。握住爱人的肉刃随着自己抽插的节奏摩擦，库丘林知道自己坚持不了太久，在那之前他想先让迪卢姆多攀上顶峰。难得的费迪亚德这一次没有妨碍他的打算，如果不是自己深陷欲望之中无暇顾及这件事的话，库丘林肯定会抓住机会嘲笑他的挚友一番。  
随着一次次抽插的节奏加快，黑发的英灵喉咙中发出呜咽的呻吟声，将浊液倾吐在爱人的手中。同时激烈收缩的后穴也将库丘林送上顶峰。  
奥斯卡滑坐在地毯上，刚刚迪卢姆多的振动的喉咙也给了他最后一击。炙热的精液冲入黑发英灵的喉咙，口中满溢的男性麝香味呛得他咳嗽起来。  
填满后穴的肉刃突然抽离，刚觉得意外，但在看到挚友走向奥斯卡之后，库丘林扯起嘴角。现在他知道为什么刚才费迪亚德没有试图妨碍他，金发的英灵显然找到了感兴趣的猎物。  
俯身吻上喘息着的爱人，睁开的金瞳中流露出兴奋的神情。顺着迪卢姆多的目光看去，坐在沙发上的奥伊辛此刻完全没有意识到自己也成为了猎物之一。

下

一个吻落在褐色短发的青年额头上，青年皱皱鼻子，半眯着的眼睛更是在不高兴的情绪下拉成了一条线。尽管溅上了几抹白浊的胸膛依旧在高潮的余韵下快速起伏着，但他还是抬起有点酸疼的胳膊——该死的天知道此刻依然压在自己身上的混蛋刚才用了多大的劲，挥开了蜻蜓点水一样徘徊在自己额头的嘴唇。低哑的笑声传入他的耳中。如果不是双腿依旧在对方的压制之下的话，奥斯卡一定会曲起膝盖给那不用看也知道一脸贼笑的金发混蛋一下子。

“迪卢姆多，你的弟子似乎体力并不如你来得好啊。”  
“从老子身上滚下去，你这混蛋！”  
弟子的怒吼让迪卢姆多耸了下肩膀，对金发的英灵摇头笑了笑。  
“看来奥斯卡的体力比你想象的还是要好一些的，费迪亚德。”

停留在脖子上的潮湿的吻险些让奥斯卡再一次呻吟出声。笑声伴随着颤动的嘴唇蔓延到奥斯卡的胸腔里，褐色短发的青年紧紧咬住嘴唇，将呻吟声牢牢锁在喉咙中。  
抬手将比看起来要柔软得多的短发捏在指间把玩，费迪亚德用已经恢复了精神的肉刃摩擦着奥斯卡的腿间。  
“既然还有体力，那我们再来一次？你也不会只做一次就满足了吧。”

还没等被压制的青年开口反驳，一双手臂便圈上了金发英灵的胸膛。  
耳垂被含在另一个人的口中让费迪亚德瑟缩了一下，喉咙中发出短促的呻吟声。  
如同金发的英灵对自己友人的身体的熟悉程度一样，库丘林同样对费迪亚德的敏感点了解得如同自己的身体一样。他知道以何种力度，何种手势，在何种位置上能够让金发的英灵欲火沸腾——就像他正在做的一样。

用牙齿搔刮着耳垂，舌尖舔过耳廓，毫不吝惜的让自己的吐息摩挲着耳廓内的每一寸肌肤。  
呼吸的频率明显急促了起来，一起一伏的胸膛渐渐放松了压制着身下的力道。  
刚刚还游刃有余的费迪亚德在挚友的舔吻下发出舒适的喘息声，手指插入蓝色的发丝间，鼓励似的爱抚着库丘林的后颈。  
而蓝发的英灵也没有让他的挚友失望。沿着后颈一路向下舔吻，同时粗糙的指腹在后背的肌理上打着转。

钳制着奥斯卡的力量完全消失了。尽管下半身依旧酸疼着，但菲奥娜的勇士绝不会放过反攻的好机会。  
灵巧的手指爱抚着金发英灵胸前的突起，湿热的嘴唇将之前对方加诸在自己身上的挑逗如数奉还。  
啃咬与吮吸在费迪亚德的脖颈上留下了点点朱红色的印记。牙齿故意划过上下耸动的喉结所造成的战栗感同时也是意想不到的刺激。

贴在库丘林胸前的身体微微颤抖着，金色的长发与垂在胸前的蓝色发丝纠缠在一起。  
费迪亚德侧过脸，吻住一直在耳边挑逗着自己的嘴唇。

他们之间已经太过熟悉，却从来不会因为过分知根知底而丧失热情。恰恰相反，正因为这份如同自身血肉一般的熟知让他们从灵魂最深处知晓，只有对方能够给予自己这足以将彼此燃烧殆尽的深吻。从来没有任何人能够将暴力与情爱融合得如此彻底，每一次接吻都是立于顶点之人的争斗，都是欲望的宣泄，都是不完全属于爱情却在那之上的什么东西。  
“我的挚友，我的小鹿对于我是否曾经战胜过你怀有一丝疑惑。”  
贴在费迪亚德股间摩擦的肉刃告诉他库丘林所指的显然并非是彼此兵刃相向的战场。还没等他开口调侃对方，摩挲着他后颈的力道产生了一丝变化。  
褐色短发的英灵及时离开费迪亚德的身前才免于让自己被压在下面。  
库丘林是认真的，这样的认知让他绷紧了身上的肌肉。并不仅仅是为了反抗突然加诸在自己身上的力量，还有难以抑制的兴奋感从与背后压制着他的掌心接触的肌理上蔓延开来。  
太长时间立于勇士们的顶点让他渴望着挑战——绝不是来自于弱者的，是与他势均力敌的，唯一能够与他势均力敌的蓝发英灵的挑战。不管胜利与否，他都会享受被挑战与战斗的过程。  
“我想你不会反对我证明给他看。”  
胸腔震动的触感从掌心传来，那绝非一个后颈受到压制的人会发出的笑声。  
“你让我比刚才更硬了，我的挚友，简直硬到无法忍受的地步。”  
费迪亚德的话让蓝发的英灵扬起了嘴角。他从来没有期待过自己的挚友会像那些少年们一样满怀期盼的躺在他的身下。那是另外一种享受，但从费迪亚德身上得到未免太过于浪费。征服欲，那是从他人身上无法获得的，对于他们彼此来说都是极致的满足。

在迪卢姆多眼中，库丘林就像是一头正在伏击猎物的狼。而此刻狼正露出了尖利的牙，一步步靠近与他同等危险的猎物。他从没见过这样富有攻击性的库丘林，尤其是在这种时候。黑发的英灵发现自己无法将视线从纠缠在一起的躯体上移开。那是已经超出了他认知范围的美，他不允许自己错过这场盛宴。

维持着一只手按在金发英灵后颈的力道没有放松，另一只手手指沿着一节一节的脊椎向下爱抚。库丘林俯下身体，将嘴唇凑到费迪亚德的肩膀上，牙齿搔刮着肩膀上的肌肉，在对方仰起头试图将他掀翻时一口咬下去。  
血腥味刺激着他的味蕾，费迪亚德在吃痛下发出的闷哼声成为了让欲望之火越烧越旺的催化剂。  
沿着脊椎向下爱抚的手指在尾椎附近停了下来，指腹下的肌肤在他的触摸下愈发绷紧。向着臀瓣内探入的食指在紧闭的穴口打着转，一寸一寸的按摩着菊穴四周的褶皱。

蓝发的英灵俯在费迪亚德的耳际，刻意压低的嗓音宛如甘美而致命的毒药般诱人。  
“我的挚友，如果我没有记错的话，你的这里已经很久没有被疼爱过了吧。”  
“这难道不是因为你太享受被我充满的感觉么？”  
回答他的嗓音中混着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，使得明明是挑衅的词句在库丘林的耳中听起来更像是在调情。  
“这样愉悦的享受我怎么舍得一个人独占，必定要与我最亲爱的挚友共享。”  
“一段时间没见，你的脸皮比我记忆中又增厚了啊，我的挚友。”  
与调侃的语调相反的，费迪亚德抬手拉下蓝发英灵的脖颈，将两人的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。支撑着两个人体重的手臂略微放松，使得纠缠在一起的躯体滚倒在地毯上。  
重叠在一起的喘息声与唇齿相接时湿润的水声撩拨着听者的感官。

迪卢姆多预想中的激烈攻防战并没有发生。这让他不禁挑起了一侧的眉，眼中流露出好奇的神情。  
察觉到了他的眼神，费迪亚德在喘息中还是不忘记调侃自己的挚友。  
“在你的小鹿面前，我到底要不要给你留点面子呢？”  
以行动代替了回答，沾着黄油的手指没有顾忌穴口的阻碍，直接闯进紧涩的甬道中。  
太紧了，这让库丘林有那么点庆幸自己刚刚没有一时冲动之下直接顶进去。那样的话疼的不仅仅是费迪亚德，自己也好过不到哪去。夜晚刚刚过去了一半，他们有的是时间，没必要太过于急躁。  
“作为我最亲爱的挚友，照顾下我的面子不是理所当然的事吗。”  
如果在一秒钟前还可以将费迪亚德的态度称之为游刃有余的话，此刻勉强上扬的嘴角已经将他来不及掩饰的抗拒之意泄露了出来。  
咬紧了牙关也阻止不了从喉咙中发出的闷哼声，正如同蓝发英灵所说的那样，费迪亚德已经有相当长的时间没有从后穴获得快感的机会。紧缩的内壁在抵抗着外物的侵入，那份抗拒转化为疼痛让金发的英灵皱起了眉。  
“放松点，我的挚友，这么紧张你会非常不好过。”  
笑声中带着颤音，汗湿的金发贴在脸颊上。  
“想让我告诉别人你技术不佳……唔……”  
受到挑衅的库丘林没有留给费迪亚德完成句子的余地。粗糙的指腹借着融化的油脂在肠壁内开始了探索。  
一面留意着挚友的反应，看向迪卢姆多的赤瞳中流露出满意的神情。  
他的小鹿大概都没有意识到正在舔着嘴唇的自己将渴求表现得多么露骨。

没有任何一个凯尔特人在看到这样的场面以及听到那压抑的喘息声的时候会毫无反应，啃咬上金发英灵的嘴唇的青年用行动向库丘林证明了这一点。虽然那不仅仅是因为情欲的催化，更多的是急于扳回一城而又获得了时机的侥幸。  
感觉到后脑的头发被拉扯着，奥斯卡不得不抬起头，中止了继续从费迪亚德身上获取快感的行动。  
“小子，这可不行。想要他的话就自己想办法。”  
库丘林松开手里的棕发，顺势在青年的胸口用力一推。奥斯卡一个趔趄倒在刚好来到他身后的迪卢姆多怀中。  
“帮个忙，迪尔。让你的弟子暂时有点事干。”

炙热的吐息徘徊在奥斯卡的耳边，摩挲着耳廓的嘴唇并没有停留太久便被牙齿所取代，逐渐加重的力道让青年不禁紧张起来。包围着他的气息与他记忆中属于迪卢姆多的温柔有着清晰可辨的差别。他从不曾在自己的老师身上感受到如此富于压迫感与侵略性的氛围。  
“我可不记得教过你怎么在这种时候乘人之危，我的弟子。”  
青年知道自己的老师声音中流露出的严厉并不是发自真心，但那样的语气却让他不可抑制的兴奋起来。  
“你没有教导我的事还有很多。”  
传入耳中的笑声像是在撩拨着他的感官，他转过身吻上了迪卢姆多的嘴唇。他原本以为这会是个轻松的，温柔的，和他记忆中一样的迪卢姆多式的吻，就像他曾经品味过的那样。他的期待并没有完全落空，至少在最开始的时候。  
柔软的舌尖浸润着他的嘴唇，不疾不徐，像是他的老师一贯所表现出的礼貌那样，等待他分开唇瓣，让吻进一步深入。  
奥斯卡闭上了眼睛，刚刚的压迫感或许只是他的错觉。也许只是库丘林给予他的感觉还没有消除便被他转嫁到了迪卢姆多的身上。在张开嘴唇迎上老师的吻之前的那一刻，他都是这么想的。  
突然闯入他的领地内的舌尖没有给他丝毫缓冲的余地便将他的气息完全占据。卷着他的舌头将节奏彻底掌控在手中，不让他有喘息的机会。与刚刚费迪亚德的强势又有所不同，笼罩在他身上的并非是金发英灵的那种带着自信与挑逗的慢条斯理的气息，而是更加强硬，带着狂气的压迫感。他从未曾在与迪卢姆多的吻结束之时近乎窒息过。  
迪卢姆多的拇指摩挲着他的下唇，另一只手按在他的肩膀上，掌心下传来不容置疑的力度。  
“那让我看看你还学到了什么我没有教过你的东西。”  
奥斯卡是个聪明的学生，极具天赋而且非常好学，一点点暗示便能够让他理解自己所教授的东西。迪卢姆多勾起了嘴角。  
浅棕色的头发的青年单膝跪在地上，双手在身体下滑的同时并没有从麦色的肌肤上移开，而是从厚实的胸膛移到腰部，最后停留在大腿上。连他自己都没有意识到自己有多么兴奋，微微发抖的手指与炙热的吐息被他的老师尽数收入眼中。  
挺立的欲望贴在他的脸颊上，他抬起眼与金色的眼瞳对视，微微眯起的金瞳带着狩猎者观察落入掌心的猎物的神情。那是野兽的眼，奥斯卡一直知道，只是从没见它进入捕猎状态，尤其是这种时候。  
握在手中的肉刃炙热得发烫。他把嘴唇凑上去，吻上肉刃的顶端。湿润的触感停留在他的嘴唇上。他伸出舌头舔上刚刚亲吻过的位置。精液的味道，混杂了并不完全属于迪卢姆多的，其他人的味道。  
停留在他肩膀上的手换了位置，移动到他的耳际，手指插入他的头发，摩挲着他耳后的皮肤。  
“继续，奥斯卡。”  
比起鼓励，听起来更像是命令的语气，加上压倒性的欲望。  
徘徊在顶端的舌尖沿着伞状的边缘舔吮到肉刃的下侧，同时握住茎身的手指随着舌尖的动作上下揉搓着，直到他将肉刃底端的两个软囊含在口中。  
他看到迪卢姆多明显的仰起脖子，喉结上下移动着，压低的喘息声中透着满足的情绪。他知道自己做对了。归根结底他依旧了解自己的老师，熟知他的身体，他的喘息声，他的每一处敏感点。  
抚弄他头发的手指改变了力道，他知道那是催促他给予更多。  
也该是他发动进攻的时候了。

将肉刃吞入口中，瞬间迪卢姆多的味道充溢了他的味觉，嗅觉。没有丝毫犹豫，他让肉刃的顶端顶上了自己的喉咙深处。对于他来说这并不怎么舒服，但黑发战士明显更加激烈的喘息声是最好的回报。  
灵巧的舌头配合着吮吸的力度将迪卢姆多推上更高峰。即便是以他的自控力也很难不在那样烧灼般的快感下渴求更多，而此刻他显然把自控力丢在了一边。  
奥斯卡能够感觉到肉茎擦着他的舌面抽离口腔，然后在他有所反应之前再一次重重的推入，直接抵在他的喉咙上。爱抚着他的头皮的手指变成了掌控。进出的力道与频率完全掌握在迪卢姆多的手中，这让奥斯卡觉得自己像是在被“使用”着一样，如果不是那对看着他的金瞳中的温柔依旧没有被欲望完全掩盖的话。

津液沿着棕发青年的嘴角淌落，刚刚他已经完全失去了主导权一次，他不想在短时间内失去第二次。  
扶在迪卢姆多腿上的手滑到他的臀部上，探入臀缝的手指没有受到什么阻隔便插入了后穴。在奥斯卡口中肆虐的节奏停滞了一瞬，随即变得更加狂乱起来。  
随着抽插的手指，黑发英灵的喘息愈加急促，鼓胀的肉刃因为即将达到临界点而跳动着。奥斯卡收紧了喉咙，同时将指腹按在后穴内那隐约的突起上摩擦。  
突然提高的呻吟声是他能够获得的唯一预警，充满男性麝香味的精液冲入他的口腔，灌入他的喉咙。

迪卢姆多后退了一步，放开一直被他限制了自由的青年。金瞳中映出棕发青年抬起手擦掉漏出嘴角的白浊，将手指放入口中吮吸的样子。  
他的弟子的确学到了很多他没有教给他的东西，迪卢姆多勾起嘴角，俯身吻上那充满诱惑力的嘴唇。  
“做得不错，该是你获得些奖励的时候了。”

“听起来……你的小鹿已经让他的小狗……啊……乖乖听话了……”  
“看到你还有余力去关心别人让我觉得也许自己努力得还不够，我的挚友。”  
“唔……嗯……”  
“这声音听起来悦耳多了。”  
蓝发的英灵扬起嘴角，将抽出一半的肉刃再一次深深的埋入紧致的后穴。扣在他手臂上的手指随着肉刃的进入而愈发用力，像是为了抵消异物进入的疼痛似的。  
当然并不仅仅是疼痛。  
半合的浅蓝色眼瞳中流露出的情欲并不比赤瞳中减少几分。只是那被水气所覆盖的蓝色中依旧可以看到独属于费迪亚德的那份慵懒与戏谑。  
插入的节奏并不算快，但是库丘林确保每一次肉刃都埋入了后穴的最深处。他在享受这种缓慢的，甚至可以说是挑战彼此耐心般的征服感。也由此费迪亚德还能够在喘息的间歇如同平时一样对自己的挚友投以调侃的言辞。  
“面对你的小鹿时，你要急躁得多啊，我的挚友。还是说刚才你的小鹿和他那漂亮的表哥已经把你的精力都耗尽了？”  
“别担心，我还有足够的精力让你今天晚上连叫的力气都不剩下。”  
“听起来不错，我都有点期待起来了。”

突然加快的节奏让金发的英灵暂时将调侃的句子替换成了断断续续的呻吟声。贴在库丘林小腹上摩擦的肉刃顶端开始渗出半透明的体液。  
“显然你的这里比你的嘴要期待的多。”  
用拇指将淌下的体液涂抹在茎身上，粗糙的手指将肉刃圈在其中随着抽插的频率上下撸动。

再一次将抽插的节奏压下来，库丘林并不急于那么快就结束这场征服战。奥斯卡刚刚开始跨坐在迪卢姆多的身上摆动起腰肢。这个夜晚还远远没有结束。


End file.
